I Love Cat Ears
by heated-burrito
Summary: Just a simple fluffy story.


*This is a NaLi fanfic.  
*I do not own any of the characters of fairy tail(but I wish I do).  
*It is only a one-shot.

It was another sunny, beautiful morning in Fiore. And, in Magnolia fairy tail was in it's usual loud and robust state.

The two Strauss sisters were cleaning the tables and serving drinks. Until Natsu came flying in front of Lisanna.  
"Damn that gray " he rolls up his sleeve "he's gonna pay" while smoke coming out of his ears and nose.

Lisanna quickly holds Natsu by his arm to stop him.

"Natsu, wait your hurt" she says that as she narrows her eyes and leans closer to his forehead to inspect the wound.

He blushes and says "it's fine, it'll heal by itself !"

Even the great dragon slayer can't stop a persistent woman. She says "no,no,no,no we've got to disinfect it before it get's serious" as she drags him by his arm to the infirmary. She walks with a seriously concerned face and he's still trying to escape. Mira smiles her gentle smile and waves to them from behind the bar, while lucy's trying not to look at their direction.

Inside the infirmary she made him sit on only one of the many empty beds "can't believe you brought me here just to patch a stupid wound".

"And who says I'm gonna patch it up" she sits on top of him slowly and removes his locks from his forehead ,so they're facing each other and her legs are around him , "I only wanted us to be alone". They both blush a little , but they're still smiling. "or is it wrong ?" she puffs her cheeks. "no , it would have been wrong if you haven't pulled me up here". Then he slowly rested his head on her body, and she on his head."I can hear your heart beat " he said into her blue sweater."well of course it would" her blush grew wider "because i'm sitting with the person i love the most".His smile grew even wider.

He drew back from her chest "hey, do that thing that I love" he said it with such a cheerful expression."whyyy .. I don't wanna" even her ears became red "because you always do weird stuff to me ". He leaned back on two arms and said "it's an unsightly scene for a man to beg -fu fu" while showing his teeth grinning. "Stop acting like you're cool" she moves her arms up and down quickly then mumbles "even though your'e a bit cool". She moves her index finger up and down to look serious "ok fine , bu-but only for a little"

She closes her eyes intently and puffs her cheeks to focus, then cat ears one swift motion the dragon slayer reverses their positions ,so she's on her back while he's on top."c'mon .. do the rest " he says eagerly with eager flames in his eye. She clenches her hand softly and brings them up to her face… "nya" is all she needs to say to make her lover hug her tightly and call her cute every time he breathes."I fricking love these ears" he says that as he softly nibbles on her white colored unexpectedly moans at his sudden action, and closes an eye from the pure pleasure. As she looks up , she sees his toned abs, she could swear that they seemed like they were sketched by the most detailed raises her hand with all her might and works over the fine details of his body , going over every groove ever so slowly. Even while she's on her back she could feel his radiating heat, and she could almost hear the sizzle of where the two lumps of meat,themselves, meet.

Her free ear twitched at the voice of her older sister calling her from down the stairs. Even though she was embarrassed to death , she could see the end of this lovely heaven. Her voice came out weak trying to call her lover's name. She tried to convince herself that work was more important, but she herself won't be convinced. Finally , her lover had a sudden growth spurt in his maturity and said "even though this is pure bliss for me, your sister is calling for you".

"but ..I don't wanna.. stop" . He ignored her pleas, and reluctantly got off.

"BUT DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I'M GONNA LET YOU OFF EASILY NEXT TIME , so take care ok ?… shee shee shee" . He got to the door and waved her goodbye.


End file.
